Spells and Rituals
The Hybrid Curse The hybrid curse was a curse that bound Klaus' werewolf side. the curse had to be broken by having a witch channel the power of the full moon into the moonstone and then sacrifice a vampire and werewolf for Klaus werewolf and vampire side and then he has to drink the blood of the Petrova doppelganger to the point of her death. Requirements: Petrova Doppelgänger, Vampire, Werewolf, Full Moon, Witch, and Moonstone. Dagger and White Oak Ash When the original witch called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. the spirits turned against them. The spell decreed that the tree that gave them life, could also take it away. So they burnt it to the ground! But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison to temporary kill an Original. It must be brandished by humans alone for it would bring death to all demons who wield it. As long as the dagger stays in place, the Original for all intents and purposes is dead. Day Walking Amulets The Original witch found a way to prevent burning from the sun. She enchanted Lapis Lazuli Jewellry, with an unknown spell, so the Vampires were not slaves of the sun. Spell: 'Place the ring/medallion in a place where sunlight can shine upon it and focus. Chant unknown Gilbert Rings Rings that were secretly enchanted by Emily Bennett to save a person from death that was caused by a supernatural being and not accidental. John and Grayson Gilbert had one ring each, but John gave his to Isobel Flemming, since he was in love with her and she was researching about supernatural activity in Mystic Falls. Through the years, Isobel gave this ring to her husband, Alaric Saltzman. John Gilbert took his brother's ring after he died, but then gave it to Jeremy, in order to protect him from vampires. When John returned to Mystic Falls in Season 2, he demanded Alaric to give him the ring back, or else he would tell Jenna -Elena's and Jeremy's aunt and Alaric's girlfriend- the truth about his wife not being dead. Alaric finally gave him the ring, in order to protect Jenna. The Gilbert Device A device that Johnathan Gilbert invented to be used mainly as a "weapon" against vampires. It wouldn't have actually served it's purpose, but unbeknownst to him Emily had enchanted it to make it work just like his other devices. The device emits a low pitched sound that only vampires can hear, or so they thought for both Mayor Lockwood and Tyler who were werewolves were also affected by the device. The device worked for an estimated time of 5 minutes. It was proved to be so painful that Stefan said that ''"it's as if needles were piercing my skull" Vampire Compass Emily Bennett secretly enchanted Jonathan Gilbert's invention that would help track down vampires. The pointer would point towards the direction of the nearest vampire. It now is in the possession of Elena Gilbert Tomb Spell Emily cast a powerful spell over a tomb beneath the Fell's church that contains 26 vampires to save them from death, by being burnt when the church was set ablaze by the Founder's Council. She used h er amber crystal as a key for unlocking the tomb and lifting the spell. She connected it to the comet which passes over Mystic Falls every 145 years. And as soon as the comet returns again, the crystal would be empowered. But as long as the crystal is present, the spell can be lifted. The tomb was also sealed with a seal that allows vampire to enter but prevent them from coming out. Séance A way of communication to the spiritual world and afterlife. A séance in the series called for a cluster of candles to be burned in the middle of a dark room while the callers held hands and asked the spirit to show to them. Bennett Talisman Destruction Spell A ritual that Bonnie performed when she was possessed by Emily after the seance. It was held above the ruins of Old Fells Church. She drew a pentagram around her and cast the spell that cause fire to erupt from the pentagram. Emily threw the crystal into the air and flames shot up and destroyed it Spell: Incendia! '' ''The Significance of the Pentagram The Pentagram is among the most powerful symbols utilised in modern & ancient witchcraft. Despite its negative connotations by Christianity, at one point the religion utilised such symbol as a represenatiion of the Five Wounds of Christ. The Pentagram in wicca and witchcraft represtents Spirit/Free Will over the elements, air, earth, fire and water. Spirit being the top point of the encased star. It is also worn among witches and belivers alike as a tailsman of protection. it is very powerful. In Satanism and Black Magic the pentagram is inverted ( point down) symbolising, the power of the elements of the spirit/free will... ﻿ Reversal Tomb Spell This was d one by Sheila and Bonnie Bennett to lift the Tomb Spell cast by Emily Bennett because the original spell was impossible to break unless one knew exactly how it was done by her. The spell was proved to be exhausting and powerful when they had to lift the seal and not just open the door of the tomb. * as you can see the Pentagram on the stone door is inverted, (upside down) symbolizing that Evil lies within... Requirements: Four Torches that are named Earth,Air,Fire,Water and a bottle of water Spell: Fes Matos Sal Vis Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos! '' Altering The Intensity Of The Flames Bonnie cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building so that Stefan could save Damon. Once sensing they were safe, she then doubled her concentration to bring the flames back to full force so that all the others within could perish. Spell: Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum! '' '' '' Linking Spell Lucy Bennett cast a spell that linked Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert so that Elena could physically feel and experience anything done to Katherine. spell unknown Room Isolation Spell Bonnie Bennett cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion that would trap Katherine, Stefan and Damon so that none of the guests are aware of the fight going on. Reducing Pain When Elena experienced the pain that Katherine felt when she was fighting with Stefan and Damon. So Bonnie cast a spell to take the pain away. Spell : ''Asc'inta Mulaf Hinto! '' Tracking Spell A spell to track down the specific person by using the blood of a relative. Bonnie cast this to help Stefan find Elena by using Jeremy's blood Requirements: 2 Candles, A map, the blood of a relative. Message Spell A spell that requires the caster to write the message on a piece of pap er, ball it up in their palm and hold it over an open flame which would send the message through space and time. Requirements: A strand of hair of the person, piece of paper(with message), candle. Incapacitation Ash By burning the personal item of the specific person into ash, the as h can only incapacitate that person, and that person alone. Requirements: Personal item of the person. Spell: Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! '' Shadow Spell With Elijah's blood, strands of Elena's hair and a picture of her, Jonas Martin used this spell to allow Elijah to locate Elena wherever she was. Requirements: Strands of the person's hair, the person's picture, the seeker's blood. Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras!'' '' '' De-Spelling A Talisman Bonnie and Luka worked together to remove the spell from the moonstone, but it turns out that Luka pretended to remove it. The spell was cast with dozens of candles surrounding them and causing the moonstone to levitate and explode into sparks. Requirements: Candles, Full Moon Spell: Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Maquis Dumisa Rotenem! '' Hypnosis Ritual By lighting dozens of candles, placing body of the subject into a trance and applying wet fingers to their temples, you force them to answer questions. Similar to hypnosis. Requirements: Candles, bowl of water. Disempowerment Spell Jonas Martin cast a spell on Bonnie to remove her of all of her powers a way to keep her from becoming involved any longer. Spell: ''Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo! '' Astral Projection Spell A spell that was cast by Jonas and Luka Martin to send Luka's spiritual body to another place while still conscious at the place where the spell was cast. Requirements: Candles Spell: ''Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso! Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam!" False Gilbert Cog De-Spelling Ritual '''Requirements: '''Candles, Gilbert cog Bonnie levitated the cog and made the lights flicker and the flames in the fireplace and candles to rise. However, this was false. She pretended to de-spell the cog because her Grams would have never done it. Life Revival Spell {C}﻿''' ﻿'Requirements: '''incantation, body of the subject, Candles '''Spell: '"Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis! Ut Vectas, Victas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!" '' Jonas Martin used this incantation to try and revive his son, Luka Martin, after he was burned alive, but it was too late. Luka had already died and the incantation did not work. Bonnie also used this spell in the episodes As I Lay Dying and with the help of Emily Bennett was able to resurrect Jeremy. Possession of Consciousness Ritual '''Requirements: '''body of the subject, vials of blood, connecting rope, incantation '''Spell: '"Somno Retium Per Dax Ritum" '' The warlock Maddox performed this ritual over Alaric Saltzman's mind so that Klaus could possess his body. It requires the body of the subject and vials of blood being pumped into their system while the witch chants. Deceased Witches' Mystical Energy Harnessing Ritual Bonnie found this spell in one of the Martins' grimoires. She went to the massacre site, finding where the energy was at its strongest while the spirits of the witches who died there whispered many things to her. This ritual caused her immense physical and spiritual pain as she focused and was filled with the power of a hundred dead witches. Resurrection Spell A powerful piece of magic performed by Bonnie before her battle with a Klaus-possessed Alaric. This spell ensured that should she die during the confrontation from channeling too much energy, she would be revived from death by being placed in a circle of lit candles at the site of the massacre in the house of the Witch Burial Ground. Protection Spell A spell that was cast by Maddox to safeguard Klaus' essence while he was within Alaric's body. The effects of the spell seem to cause the body to quickly recover from damaging magical attacks by a witch, such as Klaus being able to fix the broken limbs inflicted upon him by Bonnie during their battle. Disposession of Consciousness Ritual A ritual performed by Maddox and Greta Martin, which had them kneeling in a semi-circle of lit candles, with Alaric's body standing upright near the leather compartment holding Klaus' body. At the end of the chant, Alaric's body fell unconscious to the ground, and Klaus regained his own consciousness and stepped out of the compartment, alive and well. '''Spell:' "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos! Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos!" Requirements: Candles, Bodies of the subjects Circle of Fire Enchantment A powerful spell cast by Greta Martin which enchanted three, enormous rings of fire she had created to entrap Jules, Jenna and Elena during the Sacrifice Ritual. She spelled the fire circles so that they were blocked by a barrier and the flames would rise in intensity if they moved closer. Circle of Fire Counter-Spell This spell was cast by Greta Martin to extinguish one of the fire circles. Spell: "Namia Exum Solvos!" '' Werewolf Transformation Inhibition Spell Greta Martin bewitched Jules to slow down her transformation into a werewolf during the Sacrifice Ritual. The spell caused Jules' insides trying to slowly force themselves out. Doppleganger & Full Moon Sacrifice Ritual A ritual performed by Greta Martin. The moonstone is dropped into a stone censer and set afire. Afterward Klaus removes the heart of the werewolf. The witch Greta chants while pouring the blood of the heart into a stone censer of blood and water as the full moon goes past its apex before Klaus has consumed the blood of the Petrova doppelganger. '''Spell: '"Fes Matos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das! Fes Matos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara!" Requirements: '''Petrova doppelganger, Werewolf, Vampire, Witch, Klaus, Full moon, Moonstone Life-Force Binding Spell A spell cast by Bonnie to bind Elena's life-force (soul) to John Gilbert's so that she would be revived after the Sacrifice Ritual and not transform into a vampire. However, the spell results in the death of whom it was cast on after the dead person awakens. '''Spell: ''"Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus!"'' Incantation of the Storm A extremely powerful spell cast by Bonnie that summons the forces of nature to do her will. The spell calls on the rage of thunder and lightning, the heat of fire, the substance of the ground, the life force of the trees and the ferocity of the wind to trample within Klaus, causing his entire system to break. His bones and tissues are broken and ripped from the inside, stopping his transition into a hybrid and making him experience the pain of a thousand men. The spell requires the power of a hundred dead witches acting in one channel, Bonnie, to direct this enormous energy, enough to kill an Original such as Klaus if Bonnie continued. By far, this is the most powerful spell the whole series has exhibited. Spell: ''"'Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Nevam, Disasustos Vom! Fes Matos Veras! Victas Ex Melam! Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te!"'' Spirit Possession Spell A spell cast by Bonnie which allowed her to be temporarily possessed by the spirit of her ancestor, Emily Bennett. Spell *''"Fes Matos Vanex, Ondiemox, Fero Adio!" '' Ingredients *Candles Spell Language Meanings ''' *Fes: "Festival" - Latin *Afero: "Affair" - Croatian *Tribum: "Tribe" - Latin *Gratas: "Pleasing" - Spanish *Mas: "More" - Spanish *Mas: "But, Yet, Only" - Portuguese *Je: "I" - French *Ta: "Take, Shoot, Carry, Embrace, Wreak" - Swedish *Te: "To" - Dutch *Vom: "Of" - German *Veras: "Really" - Spanish *Victas: "Victor" - Swedish *Melam: "Night" - Indonesian Essence Extraction Spell A spell casted originally by Gloria herself in the episode ''Disturbing Behavior ''(Season 3 Episode 4) in which after completing the spell Gloria was soon killed by Katherine. The spell is rather old school compared to some of the "New Age" spells modern Witches tend to favor as Gloria clearly had pointed out. The purpose of the spell is to extract the essence (in someways the soul) of the person it is worked on although the effects of the spell are not all currently known Gloria used this ceremony on Stefan to extract information as to where the Original Witch's necklace resides to later find that Elena is still alive. '''Incantation: '''No incantation was used. '''Requirements: Although no incantation was provided with this particular ritual there was however a great deal of tools used during the ceremony itself which included a great deal of candles laid out on the floor in a circular pattern enclosing the caster and the subject the spell is to be worked on (who is laying on a bed of sorts often with a spell to prevent them from moving with their arms extended), a table with various ritual tools such as a ceremonial knife, herbsm oils, various other tools, three burning black candles, and two red candles (however it seems that a few red candles were lit before the blacks were lit they are seen standing on a pool of red wax). On the floor, inside the circle, are two bowls to catch the blood where the knife meets the skin cutting a long thin line vertically across the wrists (if it is used on a vampire it seems that nails are inserted to prevent regeneration or healing). The herbal mixture consists of diviners, sage, witchhazel and Gloria's personal favorite vervain. This mixture is than rub unto the hands of the caster and than placed onto the target to extract the information. This is often done more than once. Diviners-''' ther herb has been traditionally used to divine for water and burned as an incense to bring about psychic vision. It can than be assumed that Gloria used this herb in particular as a form of divination herb to help see what she needed to see. 'Sage- '''Sage has a variety of magical uses in the occult world, often considered the Native American herb for cleansing and purification of the self and/or a place it has a long rooted history in European Witchcraft as well. Sage is a plant of immortality and life and with its properties as a purification herb it makes only sense to use this in the mixture to abstract information by allowing the essence to flow into the pots. Sage is also strongly associated with wishes and able to make it come true. '''Witchhazel-' like the diviners herb, witchhazel has strong association with divination as a divining rod and in so it was most likely used to help boost the potential of the spell. The bark and twigs are also used to protect against evil influences. It is also said to heal a broken heart and cool the passions. Therefore, witchhazel was more likely used to aid in the divination that was done but also to put the vampire side of Stefan aside so she could see into what his soul really carried. '''Vervain- Vervain has a long history in witchcraft that it even has the common name as "Enchanter's Plant" and in so is a powerful herb used in witchcraft even today. Vervain has a very cleansing property (hence in folklore sometimes vampires are sensitive to the plant) and is very common in protection and love mixtures. It is also used to chase off evil spirits and in so often mixed with sage and rosemary to help rid a place of evil spirits as an incense. Also used to bring about calm emotions and peace throughout the hosue. Often used in prosperity spells and to encourage other plants to grow. It also represents everlasting youth. Also considered a healing herb. And oftentimes used to figure out liars. It can be safely assumed that this particular herb was added for Gloria's spite against vampires (as she has showned in fragments), but also for its divination aspects as well for its ability to detect lies and some of its other properties. Destroy A Talisman The spell was used in, Ghost World, by Bonnie Bennett and her grandmother, Sheila. They wanted to destroy the Original Witch's Talisman, so that the doorway to the "Other Side" could be permanently closed. The Original Witch used her talisman (her only physical power source) to wedge the door open. Incantation: Universa Ruina Intenebras Radamus Infinitum De Lan Demex Nahalda Six Sealing Spell A spell used by Bonnie and Abby Bennett in Bringing Out The Dead in a successful attempt to open the coffin. It took a while for the spell to work, but eventually, the coffin opened. Incantation: Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! Basic Opening Spell A spell cast by Bonnie in her dreams to unlock the coffin she was trapped within, although it did not work. Incantation: Fes matos tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quisa! '' The Blood Link Ritual A spell used by Esther to bind the lives of her family together. If one dies, the others will also die, including Klaus. Requirements: Doppelganger Blood, All persons included need to consume it this blood; Blood of one host who shall be linked to the others. '''Incantation: '''Fes Matos Intaculum Callas E Malon. Felacis Accordum Quosan Nabendox Felacis A Malon, Dissendium Callas Quosan Nabendox. '' Category:Grimoire Category:Witchcraft